Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA) regulated sites or commonly defined “landfill” untreated or partially treated leachates are the percolation and runoff or multi-contaminate containing discharge that occurs from and within RCRA regulated sites and are usually considered more concentrated and thus more harmful than most other regulated and defined and multi-component wastewaters. Untreated leachate and all other types of untreated wastewater, is highly contaminated and typically includes large concentrations and several categories of dissolved and undissolved organic matter, inorganic matter, heavy metals and a host of other known and unknown but regulated contaminants. Leachate or all other similarly defined wastewaters are generally extremely regulated by federal, state and local governments and their constituent environmental agencies and citizen legal groups and its disposal methods require site specific permitting. These institutions have declared RCRA regulated sites producing leachate, and all other similarly defined wastewaters, to be a national threat to rivers, streams and soils, as well as municipal water supplies and ground water located in the general vicinity of RCRA regulated sites or all other regulated and defined wastewater generating sites. All regulated and defined wastewater handling and disposal procedures and methods nationally are moving toward the methods described in the Federal RCRA and Clean Water Act legislation. The described inventive process describes leachate as in its untreated or partially treated state and similarly all types of wastewater as in its untreated or partially treated state.
Offsite transportation, management, multi-treatment processes and final disposal of RCRA regulated site leachate and all other similarly defined or regulated wastewaters are expensive and inefficient. Typically RCRA regulated and defined leachates and all other similarly defined wastewaters are collected and may be transported off-site to a final treatment facility or are regulated under federal or state NPDES discharge permits or Land Application permits. RCRA regulated leachates and all other similarly defined wastewaters are typically collected in lined or unlined ponds or tanks and may be transferred to trucks that transport the defined leachate and all other similarly defined wastewaters to specially prepared leachate or wastewater treatment plants or simply discharged into the environment under very strictly industry and site specific but permitted conditions. It is the management, permitting, collection, transportation and final multi-treatment processes that make the presently understood engineering disposal methods extremely expensive and complicated. It is not unusual for a typical sized RCRA regulated site or all other similarly regulated and defined wastewater producing site, to spend more than $1 million dealing with the untreated leachate or all other similarly defined untreated wastewaters either on or off-site, annually. Aerial Dissemination and Atmospheric Disposal or Liquid-Water Particle Dispersion or Liquid-Water Particle Conversion or Atmospheric Discharge or Oxidatively Diffuse or Oxidatively Convert or Electrostatically Altered or Electrostatic Conversion or Oxidative Particle Release or Liquid Particle Release are just many different internationally known and generally accepted scientific and medical descriptions of the “aerosolization process” found in scientific literature and are associated with this invented method or processes for intentionally concentrating the multitude of contaminants through intentional additional aerial oxidation and their intentional dissemination and electrostatic charge increases so as to further clump contaminants which “fall out” of water suspension and are intentionally delivered to a defined and known contaminant collections area, which is defined as 1-300 meters from the nozzles, and thus liberate the water as vapor into the atmosphere finally through known evaporation processes. The above scientific terms are used to describe “the aerosolization process” in the medical and military professions that make up those skilled in the long known international sciences and art. The combined academic disciplines of: Chemistry, Particle Physics and Fluid Dynamics form the basis of understanding and testing that has produced Aerosolization. The “aerosolization process” associated with this invention is the intentional addition of airborne produced oxidation to the inherently and naturally clumped large and heavy and irregularly shaped contaminants found in all untreated leachates and wastewaters which inherently enhances the present process of waterborne oxidation (H2O) found when contaminants are contained in water. This additional airborne oxidation adds additional size and weight and produces additional very irregular contaminant containing particle shapes, which are not aerodynamic in the untreated and naturally clumped particles of contamination contained in water. The electrostatic charge between the now further airborne oxidized clumps of contaminants now dramatically increases the individual electrostatic charges of these clumped particles and further clumps, like a magnet, the contaminants thus adding additional size and weight and creating additional irregular shapes of clumped contaminants. These clumps of contaminants are now pulled by gravity out of the water and “fall out” of water suspension and break water droplet containment, which then finally starts the known evaporation process.